vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zonda
|-|Fake Zonda= |-|Septima= |-|True Zonda= |-|Reverie Zonda= Summary Zonda, known as the Lustful Mirage during her time at Sumeragi, is a minor antagonist in the original Azure Striker Gunvolt and the main antagonist of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Initially introduced as an enigmatic member of the Sumeragi Seven, it's revealed that Zonda was a mere illusion, created to gain important information on Glaives and the Muse. As it turns out, she happens to be the leader of a multinational Adept group called Eden, which seeks to create a so-called paradise for Adepts by exterminating humanity as a whole. In Eden's Paradise, a Drama CD, it's shown that unlike Demerzel, a villain with very similar goals to her, her main focus is making an Adept Utopia, and she doesn't hold as much of a grudge against humans as some other Adepts, as shown when she wanted to help a victim of an attack on Adepts cope emotionally instead of killing the humans who did it. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 8-B to 8-A | 8-B. Up to 8-A with Illusions | 7-C Name: Zonda Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Varies | Female | Female Age: 17 (Fake), 11/12 (True) Classification: Adept, Former member of Sumeragi, Founder and leader of EDEN Powers and Abilities: |-|Fake Zonda= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation/Sealing, Teleportation, Transformation, Summoning,Energy Projection, Levitation, Light Manipulation (with Phantasmagoria), and limited Reality Warping (with her Septima, Phantasm Mirror, she can create illusions and make them "real", swap genders at a moment's notice, granting her different fighting styles, and can seal souls inside her mirrors), Extrasensory Perception (Is able to see Joule as a spirit), limited Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Exists solely as a tangible illusion created by Zonda's true self), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2. Zonda's illusions are specifically noted to not be alive) |-|True Zonda= All aforementioned abilities excluding Nonexistent Physiology and Inorganic Physiology, Duplication (Created perfect copies of The Seven and herself with all of their powers and memories. This includes experiences of them being killed) |-|Reverie Zonda= All aforementioned powers vastly enhanced, Healing, Deconstruction and Pain Manipulation with Paradise Lost (Gunvolt felt as though his body was slowly being torn apart when he was being affected by the power. Gunvolt still felt this way even while evading the attack, and as such taking no damage from it), Forcefield Creation, Can create a vacuum that bypasses Elemental Intangibility Attack Potency: Varies. ' City Block level' (Considered comparable to Nova "The Mighty" when hiding most of her power. Defeated Zeno, an Adept who Gunvolt considered powerful) to Multi-City Block level (Fought Gunvolt and/or Copen in Gunvolt 2). Can ignore conventional durability to an extent with her Septima in some ways | City Block level (Should be comparable to the likes of Tenjian without a mirror shard), up to Multi-City Block level with illusions (Can create copies of the seven and herself that can fight Gunvolt 2 Gunvolt and Copen, even when not holding on to any shards herself) | Town level (Stated that her power had multiplied "A Hundredfold". Note that she gained this form from Joule, an adept known for amplifying Septimas, and Zonda herself is a genius who had been studying The Muse for an extended period of time) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt and Copen) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (That of a child her age), likely far higher 'with her septima 'Striking Strength: Likely Varies from City Block Class '''to '''Multi-City Block Class (Able to damage Gunvolt and Copen with physical strikes) | Possibly Building Class+ (Has never physically fought in this form, but should be at least comparable to normal humans in her verse) | Town Class (Though she doesn't use physical strikes in this form, she should be considerably more powerful than her false forms. The Hundredfold multiplier may apply to this statistic, as well) Durability: Varies. City Block level (Considered comparable to Nova and Gunvolt) to Multi-City Block level (Able to take several hits from Gunvolt and Copen) | Likely City Block level (Tenjian was comfortable having her reveal her true self in front of Gunvolt and Copen, though advised her to leave once Gunvolt broke out of his ice), up to Multi-City Block level '''with illusions | '''Town level (Able to take hits from Gunvolt when he used his own anthem) Stamina: Very High (Did battle with Gunvolt on three separate occasions without suffering from fatigue. Shouldn't be too far behind other high tier adepts) Range: Standard Melee Range. Several meters with attacks. Far higher with her Septima (Able to create illusions throughout the entirety of the garden) Standard Equipment: Tarot Cards Intelligence: Genius (Managed to hide the full extent of her Septima from even the likes of the Sumeragi Group, a powerful conglomerate who focus on detaining and controlling Adepts, and used it to infiltrate said group and become one of the highest-ranking members to obtain important information on Glaives and The Muse, in which she succeeded. Hid most of her identity even during her time at Sumeragi, which she became known for, and everyone who tried to figure out her schemes found out that several pieces contradicted each other. Was able to easily fake her death at the hands of Copen) Weaknesses: Arrogant and sadistic to a fault, and tends to toy with her opponents. Her false form seemed to enjoy pain and dying, though this likely doesn't apply to her true self. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Phantasm Mirror:' Zonda's Septima, which allows her to create illusions. This allows her to create illusions that can even affect reality to an extent. She can change someone's perception of an area to think it and themselves are upside down. She can also use this ability to create copies of herself or anyone she personally knows (Namely The Seven). *'Love Cage:' Zonda can trap a soul into a mirror before shattering it. This leaves the soul weakened, though still existing. The shards then can power up her or other's abilities. After studying the Muse shards being used, she can "Normalize" them, allowing her to fuse them with her Septima. Note that she can likely do this instantly, as she was able to fuse the shards with herself despite Gunvolt and/or Copen possessing all of them. When she fuses the shards with herself, the original soul is also fused with her. When she fuses with the shards, she also gets the abilities of the soul to an extent, as well as a massive power boost. * Over Gender: Invoking the power of "Over Gender", a skill of the Phantasma Mirror, Sumeragi Zonda can switch between both genders on a whim by projecting a mirror pane above the current form which leaps through it, thus inducing a transformation into the opposite gender. Aside from the obvious aesthetic effects in not only physiology, but also in terms of the weaponized form, with Sumeragi Zonda's armor manifested by their Glaive rearranging itself to suit the current form, doing so seems to additionally remove any forms of tags that have been superimposed upon Sumeragi Zonda's body as the opposite gender form of Sumeragi Zonda ascends to the sky while using Phantasm Mirror to turn intangible with a pink-ish hue, making them impervious to damage. Not only this, shifting between both genders has the effect of changing the skills used by Sumeragi Zonda, with the male form being more focused on close-to-mid-range combat and the female form centered around long-range combat. Interestingly, the appearance of the mirrors used by both forms seems to have different characteristics – the mirrors projected by "Sumeragi Zonda♀" are more ovular in nature, whereas the mirrors of "Sumeragi Zonda♂" are rectangular. Male Form: * Carnal Downpour: Zonda tosses several mirrors in the air. Should the enemy walk under a mirror that is flashing, a spike will rain down. The enemy will meet spikes that rain down should they move by the line of mirrors that are flashing. "He" finishes the move off with a pelvic thrust. * Doppler Desire: Zonda summons four mirrors, two on each side of the screen, and proceeds to bounce off each mirror, leaving a reflection of "him" on it. The reflections then leap out of their mirrors one by one and thrust themselves at the enemy. Should the enemy destroy the mirrors, the attack will be canceled. Female Form: * Orb Valley: Zonda jumps into an oval-shaped mirror and flies around the area, shooting energy balls as "she" goes. * Leap of Faith: Zonda jumps from one side of the battlefield to the other, leaving several pink and purple balls in "her" wake, which then bounce around the battlefield. The pink balls disappear after the first bounce, but the purple ones bounce around the battlefield several times before disappearing. As the balls fly around, she will launch a spinning attack along the floor. Both Forms: * Phantasmagoria: Zonda's special attack and the only one both male and female forms perform together. First, they use Mirror to flip the battlefield upside down. Then, Zonda's male form will dash out of a mirror twice in a row while Zonda's female form performs Orb Valley. After that, the male form, alongside a copy, dash at the enemy twice, whilst the female form shoots pink energy. Finally, the female form will shoot bubble-like balls at the enemy. At the same time, the male form will shoot out beams of light that can't be blocked and forced the enemy to the other side of the battlefield. When this happens, the battlefield is reversed, and this phase happens again before the battlefield returns to normal and the fight resumes. Reverie Form: *'Reverie Mirror:' Zonda's new septima after fusing with the Muse shards. She can now warp reality to a far greater degree, as well as attack the mind directly. * Sancte Expande: Zonda hovers above the enemy and creates five Tarot Cards before sending them downward at the enemy. The Tarot Cards occasionally possess homing properties. * Obice Adamas: Zonda creates a yellow barrier around herself. * Gladiis Caelum: Zonda creates two sets of swords that fall from the sky. * Magnencij In Tractu: Zonda drops a pink orb that generates a field with a vacuum effect. Touching this field harms you and bypasses Prevasion. * Cactus Hastas: Zonda throws 2 green cards to the edges of the battlefield. Half a second later, a pair of GIANT green thorn pillars start grinding along the upper and lower portions of the battlefield, leaving only a small space at each end safe. Near the attack's end, the pillars briefly edge forwards, hitting in the "safe" spot. * Paradise Lost: Zonda begins to sing a song of despair that deconstructs your body. This also causes someone to feel immense pain even if they can avoid the damage. * Eden's Presence: Zonda throws seven cards outwards before disappearing. Then, a projection of each of The Seven appears to perform an attack. Key: Copies | True Self | Reverie Zonda Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Anti-villains Category:Mind Users Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Card Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Psychics Category:Kids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Sumeragi Group Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Priests Category:Terrorists Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters